


I'll Gladly Forgo Them All

by AkaB (UrbanCuntemporary)



Series: 6 Months Lost [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, cindy sucks it up and (kinda) talks about her feelings, cisco helps her through it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/AkaB
Summary: Missing scene from 3.23. What was Cindy doing on Earth Prime between the final battle and the funeral the next day? The answer?She was sweeping.





	I'll Gladly Forgo Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on one of my unanswered questions from the finale.

_Damn, this is pointless_ , Cynthia thinks for maybe the 80th time tonight. Or, this morning. Whatever the hell time it is. 

She’s not the sentimental type, never has been. Not the type to shoulder burdens that aren’t her own because why the _hell_ should she? Her burdens are heavy enough, trust. And so far it’s paid off handsomely. It keeps things from getting muddled, keeps _her_ from losing focus. Keeps her being the best, so why mess with a winning formula?

Good fucking question. 

She kicks at a fallen chunk of ceiling that completely threw off the sweeping groove she had going. _Probably won’t fit in the dust pan, Cindy_ , she thinks. So she steps over it, continues to sweep the smaller debris around it. And yeah, it’s pretty pointless. Because anyone standing among the ruins of a building that _just_ exploded probably won’t be harping over the dusty floor.

But she’s kind of waiting for someone. And out of everything in the room that was broken, obliterated, and burnt, a goddamn Winco broom, leaned haphazardly against the far corner, managed to survive.

So, whatever, she’ll pass the time.

"Hey.”

Oh, thank _God_.

“All done up there?” she asks with a glance over her shoulder. All casual, like her presence shouldn’t be a surprise.

“You’re sweeping,” Cisco doesn’t ask, more like states. He’s still in his Vibe suit, never took the time to change before coming back here and trying to salvage what was left of the Cortex, she supposes.

“Yeah well,” she juggles the broom handle back and forth in her hands, the task at hand no longer necessary, “You don’t have a mop, so.”

“So, you’re sweeping,” he repeats. His brow furrows, “You’re still here and you’re. You’re _sweeping_.”

“ _Yees_ , I’m sweeping,” she turns to face him fully, “We’ve established that I’m sweeping. It’s-…there’s soot and dust-“

“-And busted piping, water damage,” his eyes squint up a little like there’s a laugh there that hasn't traveled to his mouth yet, “literally hunks of the floor-

“-and the broom was there so I…” she stops herself from saying any variation of the phrase _I was sweeping_ , since at this point it’s lost all coherent meaning. So she switches gears, “I was gonna get something to eat but I don’t really know any good places.”

It’s said in maybe the weakest voice she’s ever used, all hopeful and clearly lying because as a professional multidimensional traveler she kind of knows _most_ of the best places to eat, like. Everywhere.

And by the way his eyebrows pull up, she doesn'’t get away with it. “So. You were waiting for me to come down and rec you something?” He gets that look like he may want to laugh again, but then his eyes sober, “Wait-you’re not leaving? Back to Earth 19?”

“Not yet,” she answers honestly, trails him with her gaze as he comes closer. “Unfinished business and all.”

“Really.”

Cynthia nods, “Funeral’s tomorrow.”

Cisco hums, the corners of his mouth turning down at the memory, and she instantly feels like shit for bringing it up. “Could always leave and come back,” he says, eyes narrowed, searching. “You don’t have to stay.”

“I know I don’t,” she says quickly, before she can change her mind. It’s harder to keep his gaze at this close but she soldiers it. “But maybe we…talk?”

“About…”

“You know.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly.”

She purses her lips and glares. He simply raises his brows in waiting. Cynthia sighs, “About what I said.”

“That we’re connected,” he says immediately.

She rolls her eyes, “Yes.” 

“Yeah, _kinda_ hard to forget, actually.” She ducks her head as her cheeks heat. “Did you mean it?”

And her head shoots back up, “I don’t just _say_ that to people, Cisco. Wouldn’t have saved your ass twice tonight if I was just trying to fill it with smoke.” The idea of him dying actually scared the shit out of her but she bites that back. 

“Okay, well damn I’m just checking!”

“You know, I’ve got laws and-and _duties. Tons_ of duties.”

“Tons of duties,” he nods.

“Shut up,” she most certainly doesn’t pout. She’d be a lot more commanding of her space if she weren’t still holding the goddamn broom. “I just…I’m just cautious. Of things being complicated.”

Cisco snorts. “When we first met you were required by law to kill me.” He grabs the broom handle and pulls it gently from her hands, thankfully. “I”m sure we can work something out,” he says, leaning over to lean it against a nearby dilapidated desk. 

She shakes her head. “You’re foolish if you really think that.”

His mouth turns up, his face softens, “You wait down here all this time, fake sweeping my lab, just to tell me that?”

She wants to tell him how much worse it looked down here before she worked her magic. How a nice clean floor can open the room right up.

But he’s leaning in already. And the moment’s too poetic, in this room, this spot, not to meet him halfway.

The kiss is soft, softer than their first by a lot. Not as urgent. And she’s really glad he took the broom from her so she can lean up and cup his face like she wants.

When they finally pull back, he lingers, with his hands at her hips and his nose at her cheek. 

“That Thai place is 24 hours.” 

She considers that, “I could eat Thai.”

“You could eat Thai,” he echoes, mostly to himself, “Thai it is, then.”

“You know, the only thing is,” she starts, back pedaling around him, “I’ll need a place to crash after…”

He blinks, hard, one time, before his eyes widen and he starts to follow her. “I’m sure arrangements can definitely be made.”

“For sleeping of course,” she adds, opening a breach behind her for them both.

“Right, of course,” Cisco agrees.

They step through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sooo I just assumed Cisco and Cindy were a couple by the final scene. It was kind of confirmed in the loft "we're connected jackass" scene but I just wanted to add a little. 
> 
> This may or may not be a multichapter of snapshots into their relationship during the 6 month gap. We'll see. 
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
